narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amadare Hatake
Amadare Hatake (雨だれ畑, Amadare Hatake) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. She is jōnin-level kunoichi and the middle child of The-Shy-0ne's other OC/RPC, Sora Uzumaki. Background Since before joining Team Renji, Amadare had a goal to become a taijutsu specalist just like her idol, Rock Lee. Since her father, Kakashi Hatake, is best friends with Lee's sensei, Might Guy, Amadare has met and talked to Lee many times, eventually starting to crush on him as well as her determination to become as great as him grew. During Team Renji's first meeting, Amadare vowed to become a powerful ninja and be known for more than just 'the middle child of Kakashi Hatake and Sora Uzumaki. At first that's exactly what both Amadare's team-mates thought of her, but after a few days they gained much respect for her and her determination to become a great ninja. Personality Amadare's personality is kind and generous, always trying to help people in need but, when she needs to Amadare can be quite fierce, as seen when her friends were in danger. Though she try's not to show it, Amadare gets really annoyed when people compare her to her sisters. Since she's the middle child people usually think less of her and her abilities as a ninja. Amadare holds great respect for the taijutsu specialist Rock Lee. She hopes to one day be as good as him or his sensei in the areas of taijutsu, speed, and strength. She often watched Lee train with his former teammate, Tenten, even starting to wear weights around her ankles and arms in the hope of becoming faster and stronger. It's been noted by Sora, Amadare's mother, that Amadare is more of a tomboy than a girly-girl, though she does have moments when she can act more girly. Amadare is also observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Even though Amadare loves going on missions she also enjoys days-off so she can finally relax. Appearance Amadare has silver hair and dark-colored eyes, looking exactly like her father. She wears her hair down, which ends around her mid-back, with her bangs parted to the right. She wears a dark grey tank-top, tight dark grey shorts, a grey-ish brown long-sleeved coat, black ninja sandals, her kunai pouch around her left thigh, and her headband around her waist. As a child Amadare used to have short, boyish hair and would sometimes be accused if being a boy, so she grew it out to its current length. Abilities After watching many of Lee and his sensei's training sessions, Amadare has pushed herself to try her hardest while training with her team, sometimes going a little overboard but, in the end, it helped her improve her taijutsu skills tremendously. Her team-mates and sensei have the upmost respect for Amadare with how determined she is to one day surpass her idol and become one of the greatest taijutsu specialists in the shinobi world. As a properly-trained ninja, Amadare is more aware of her surrounding through his senses than a regular person would be. During one of her missions on Team Renji, Amadare had been blinded by a jutsu and was only able to defeat her opponent using her sense of hearing and taijutsu skills. Amadare also has great accuracy and is proficient with the usage of weapons. Unlike Lee, Amadare is able to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even a little fūinjutsu. Though none of them are as strong as her taijutsu abilities, Amadare is still very skilled in these other areas. Taijutsu After years of hard training not only with her team but also with her family, Amadare has become a taijutsu master. Her prowess surpasses those of more experienced ninja, but still not as skilled as her idol, Rock Lee, it is only in unique circumstances that her taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. After seeing how much it helped Lee become stronger and faster, Amadare started wearing weights under her clothes. At first Amadare wasn't able to move a muscle, but after awhile she started getting used to the extra weight and was eventually, with the help of her team, able to start moving around normally again. Upon taking off her weights both her speed and strength are more than doubled, maybe even tripled, than they normally are. Ninjutsu Though Amadare is a master in taijutsu, she also knows a few ninjutsus' as well. She's able to preform minor fire styled jutsus, since she focused mainly on her taijutsu training she's not as skilled in ninjutsu as most people would think. She learned most of her ninjutsu from her parent, who both know how to use fire release as well. Genjutsu While used less often, she has also shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which she can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. Her skill in its usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving her opponents little chance to counter. Against most high-level techniques, she has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Amadare's name means "raindrop" (雨だれ) while Hatake means "farmland/field" (畑) making the true meaning of Amadare's name "field full of raindrops". * Amadare's hobbies are swimming, doing outdoor activities, and helping out her fellow villages and comrades. * Amadare wishes to fight Rock Lee or Might Guy. * Amadare's favorite food is fish, especially Iwashi, a type of sardine, and her least favorite food are cherries. * Amadare has completed 117 official missions in total: 44 D-rank, 31 C-rank, 27 B-rank, 14 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Amadare's favorite color is red. * Amadare's favorite word is "generosity" (寛大さ). Reference Pictures of Amadare by Himeka_Kiona. Category:DRAFT